Prep School Love
by CassieCakes
Summary: Jude and Tommy shared a summer romance that ended in the fall,they went in diffrent directions never to see eachother again..or so they thought.better summery inside.putting it here so I dont have to put it in all chaps.dont own anythi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Jude and Tommy shared a summer romance that ended when Fall came. They went in separate directions not expecting to see each other again. But they soon find that they both have been enrolled into the same prep school, they are taking the same classes and living in the same building. Will the love they shared during the summer spark again? J-O-M-M-Y!**

"We can still be friends." He said. His icy blue eyes searched my face for some hint of emotion. I clenched my jaw and stared back at him giving him no hint of emotion. Inside I felt like screaming at him. How could he sit there after three months and say those five words to me. Didn't he know me at all? I fought back tears, didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I don't think so." I said in a flat tone. I stood then and walked away. I started the long walk home as I walked I let my mind wander to the first time we met.

_

* * *

_

My mom and I moved to Toronto at the beginning of the summer. Mom had hired moving guys so we wouldn't have to do it ourselves, that and she just became single and loved to flirt with the way to young for her guys. Mom had just given the guys a lunch break and started hitting on a blond haired blue-eyed guy who looked to be about 17. I walked away shaking my head and decided to go walk around the backyard for a while. I had just started down the stairs when I felt myself lose balance, I tried to catch myself on the railing before I hit the ground but it was no use. I was just about to hit the ground when out of nowhere a cute brunette with icy blue eyes appeared and caught me. I looked up at him surprised. He just smiled as he placed me safely on the ground.

_"Are you alright?" he asked I nodded._

_"Thanks to you I am." I replied finally returning his smile. "I'm Jude Harrison."_

_"Tom Quincy, but you can call me Tommy." He answered._

_"Well Tommy" I said, "Thank you for catching me just then." I gave him one last smile before walking away. I had only gone about two steps when he was in front of me again. I looked up at him with a questioning look._

_"My friend is having a party tonight you wanna come with me?" He asked._

_"Sure" I said nodding._

* * *

"Jude" he said driving up beside me. "Please let me drive you home." I ignored him and kept walking. He drove next to me for a few minutes trying to get my attention but I continued to walk forward ignoring him. So he decided to drive his blue Viper up onto the sidewalk in front of me so I'd stop. I sighed and glared at him.

"Please" he pleaded, he actually looked upset. I almost wanted to say yes but didn't.

"No Tommy, I don't need your help I can find my own way home." I said before walking around his viper and pulling out my phone. I called the first number on there and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." He said

"Jamie." I said in a smaller voice now. "Can you come get me please?"

Five minutes later Jamie came to get me. I got into his car and he drove away not saying a word. He knew me well enough to know I'd tell him when I was ready. I just stared out the window think back to the first time Tommy kissed me.

_

* * *

_

Tommy walked me home after the party. I had such a good time; Tommy was fun to be around and always making me laugh. And I found on our walk back to my place that he was also easy to talk to. He walked me all the way to my door.

_"Thank you for inviting me tonight." I said leaning against the door smiling up at him._

_"I'm glad you came with me." He replied._

_"Well good night" I said he nodded and said good night too. I stayed leaned against my door for a few seconds staring at him, hoping he would kiss me but when he made no move to I turned around and opened my door. Just as I was about to walk in I felt his hand grab my arm and with one swift movement he twirled me around and leaned in._

_The kiss was short and sweet, it sent shivers through my body and as he pulled away I found that I was having a hard time remembering how to breathe. I took a few seconds to get control of myself before I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was looking at me with a big smile on his face._

_"Good night Jude." He said before walking away._

* * *

We fell in love that summer but in one short moment it was all gone, thrown away, all because September was coming and we were going in different directions. He was going to some public school here in Toronto and I was being shipped off to prep school in the states.

Jamie pulled up to my house and cut the engine. Silence fell over us as he sat there staring at me, waiting for me to explain to him why he had to come get me.

"Thanks for driving me home Jamie. I can always count on you." I said breaking the silence.

"I'm always here when you need me Jude, that's what best friend are for." he replied simply. "Are you gonna tell me what happened today?"

"I got dumped, and didn't want to accept a ride home from him, so I called you." I replied a single tear running down my cheek. I felt his thumb catch the tear and I looked up at him. He gave me a halfhearted smile and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my hair. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

I sighed pulled away from his hug smiling. "Yeah." I agreed. I gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting out and walking up to my house.

A week later I was on a plane to a snobby prep school in New Hampshire. I would never see Tommy Quincy again. I would start over, and do everything in my power to forget that summer.

* * *

I opened the door and looked into the room. It was small with a bed and a desk, and even a little closet. So this would be my room for the year. I lugged my bags inside and began unpacking. As I started putting my clothes in the closet a voice in the hall stopped me. It sounded so familiar but it couldn't be, he was in Canada. I had to be imagining it. But just to make sure I went to my door and opened it walking into the hallway I looked toward the sound, I couldn't help the curse word that escaped my lips as I stared at the man who broke my heart, the man who would now make my entire school year a living hell.

Tommy stood there in his faded jeans, white tee shirt and black leather jacket, His hair was perfectly gelled and his blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of expensive looking shades. He was laughing at something one of the guys standing next to him said and didn't see me staring at him.

I gave one last curse before deciding to go hide in my room before he saw me. As I walked I tripped over something unseen and fell face first on to the hard floor of the hallway.

"Shit" I whispered as I tried to get back up. A hand appeared to help me up and I took thankful for some help. As I got to my feet I looked up at the helpful stranger ready to thank them but the thanks got stuck in my throat as I looked into his surprised blue eyes.

"Um hi" I said. He just stared at me. "What are you doing here?" He still stared at me. "Ummm okay then, I guess I'll see you around." I said ready to escape. I didn't get very far, before he snapped out of it and his hand was on my arm. I turned to look at him again.

"Jude, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I go here." I replied.

"What do you mean you go here, I thought you were in New York or something." He said.

"Nope, But what about you, I thought you were staying in Toronto?" I asked.

"I was suppose to but dad decided that a prep school would be better for me."

I nodded. "Ok then, well I guess I'll see you around Tommy." I said and this time successfully escaped his presence.

I shut my door and let out a breath. So now I would have to deal with him. A single tear ran down my face. How could I be so unlucky, why did this have to happen to me? Why did he have to be here? All I wanted was to get away from him but I guess what was going to be impossible now. But I will do my best. I will try very hard to keep my distance from him.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter!**

**It will be awhile before I can update again So I tried to make this one a little longer then I normally write. I will be back in about a week or so. SO please dont give up on me yet.**

**Enjoy!**

**Review again if you like…**

**Oh wait one more thing, I want to make sure I clear up any confusion, this is Jude's second year at the school. she has two close friends which you will meet in this chapter...**

**so agian**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Shit" I said looking at the clock. My first day of classes and I was already late. I ran to my closet and grabbed the first clean pair of jeans and tee shirt I could find. After putting on my tight faded jeans and little black tee shirt, I ran a brush through my long auburn hair, and then put it in a high ponytail. I grabbed my bag and sprinted out the door.

I made it to class just in time and found a seat in back next to my best friend Scarlet. The teacher who's name if I remembered correctly was Mrs. Harris, came in a minute after me and called the class to order, she started taking roll. I turned to my best friend and we caught up on each other's lives. I raised my hand when Mrs. Harris called my name not bothering to look up. I tuned her out while she continued down the list. Scarlet told me about her life in New York with her boyfriend Brad, and I told her about Tommy and the summer we shared. I was just about to tell her about Tommy being here when Mrs. Harris said his name

"Tom Quincy"

My head shot up instantly looking for him I spotted him sitting in the front. Oh my God would the torture never end? I glared at the back of his head, trying to come up with a new plan to avoid him while being in the same room. He must have felt my glare because he turned his head to look at me. He gave a small wave and a little smile I quickly turned back to Scarlet pretending not to see him.

"Is that him?" she whispered as the teacher when on about her expectations and blah blah blah. I nodded and she looked over at him her eyes roaming his body before smirking and saying

"Cute"

"He broke my heart" I reminded her and her smirk instantly faded.

"Right so we don't like him?" she questioned.

"You can like him if you want" I dismissed her and turned forward to listen to the teacher.

The bell finally rang and Scarlet and me were out the door before everyone else. we walked to our next class together and I silently hoped Tommy wouldnt be in this one too. We again found a seat in back and waited for the rest of the class to come in. as seats started filling up I didn't see any sign of Tommy, Thank god. I turned to Scarlet then a little more relaxed and asked her about Brad. The teacher started class like the last one did by taking role. Again when he came to my name I raised me hand. As the teacher went down the list I started feeling better that there was no Tommy in this class. But my luck wasn't that good.

The door opened and my good feeling ended. There was Tommy yet again. God what is with the boy? Its bad enough we are in the same school does he have to ruin my classes too. He walked up to the teacher and gave him a little slip, the teacher told him to take a seat and Tommy's eyes began searching out a place. As he looked around his eyes landed on the empty seat next to me. In my head I was telling him not to come sit by me, that if he valued his life he would find a different seat. He must not have been getting my silent messages, because he proceeded to the back and plopped himself in the seat next to me.

I instantly tensed, every part of my body could feel how close he was, and I couldn't help the flash backs of those nights on the beach when every part of my skin was touching his and his lips were--- Scarlet elbowed me.

"Jude Harrison" crap did the teacher just say my name. I looked up to see him staring at me.

"Huh" I said silently smacking myself for letting my mind wander.

"Would you like to stand and tell us about yourself?" the teacher whose name I think is Mr. Johnson asked.

"Umm. Sure." I said shaking the remaining thought of Tommy from my head. I stood and looked around the class.

"My name is Jude Harrison, I am from Canada, and I'm a song writer." I said, Mr. Johnson nodded and I sat down. Tommy stood then to address the class.

"Tommy Quincy." He said, "Also from Canada." He sat down; I caught the faint sent of his cologne as he moved a hand through his hair and those memories of the beach came back again. NO Jude stop yourself now, you cannot think like this. I looked forward and paid attention to what Mr. Johnson.

"Ok class I'd like you to partner up, we are about to begin our first project."

I turned to Scarlet and said, "Partners?" she smiled and nodded.

We turned our attention back to Mr. Johnson.

"Since this is a music class I am going to ask all of you to please create a song that will be preformed in front of the class next Monday." Ok good something I'm actually good at. The class went on for a bit longer then the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and turned to Scarlet.

"You want to meet up after school to work on our song?" I asked she nodded and we decided to meet in my room.

My last class before lunch was without Scarlet So I gave her a quick hug and proceeded to History. As I walked I heard someone behind me call my name. I turned to the voice and smiled, a boy with blond hair, green eyes, and an amazing body ran to catch up with me.

"Hey Cory." I said pulling him into a hug. "How was your summer?"

"It was good, the family sent me to Italy again. Didn't want me home causing trouble you know." He said flashing me one of his dazzling smiles. "How about you?"

"I moved." I said simply, didn't feel like explaining Tommy to him. "What class do you have right now" I asked instead.

"History with Ms. Martin"

"Me too, lets go." He smiled and followed me to class. As we entered the room I saw Tommy seated in front, before I could direct Cody toward the back far away from Tommy, Tommy looks up at us and a smile comes across his face.

"Hey Cody" he said waving; Cody was now looking over at him and smiling to before starting down the rows toward him. I stare at them there acting like they were friends or something. This can not be happening, not only was he in all my classes but he's stealing my friends now too. The sound of Cody calling me snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Jude come here." He says, I debate for a second on what to do. I decide it would be rude to ignore Cody so I put on my best smile and walk to the front.

"This is Tommy." He says pointing at the brunette.

"I know" I reply.

"Wait you know?" he asks. I was going to explain to him but Tommy beat me to it.

"Yeah we met this summer." He replied. "She's the one I was telling you about." I gave a questioning look to Tommy. He's been talking about me? I look over at Cody as realization comes to him.

"Wait the girl from this summer is Jude?" he asks, Tommy nodded. What the hell did Tommy tell him? I was going to ask but the teacher interrupted me.

"Hello everyone please take your seats" Ms. Martin calls. I look for a seat in back but didn't see one.

"Ms. Harrison please take the seat next to that gentleman." Ms. Martin says pointing at Tommy. I sigh and curse under my breath as I plop my self into the seat next to Tommy.

"That wasn't a curse word I heard just now was it Ms Harrison?" she says giving me a pointed glare. "Don't want to end up in detention already do we?" I give her my best smile.

"Of course not Judy" I say sweetly using her first name. She gives me her best stern look and ignores me. I had her last year and she was always giving me detention for the many obscene words that came out of my mouth. This year would be no different. As she began going over her expectations for class I pulled out a notebook and started doodling, think of lyrics for the project. As I jotted down a few lines Tommy nudged me. I ignored the nudge but he just kept nudging till I looked up. He handed me a piece of paper and I gave him a questioning look he pointed at Cody. Ohhhh I unfolded the paper in my lap.

_**Why didn't you tell me about Tommy?**_

I grabbed my pen and wrote back.

_**There's nothing to tell**_. _**How do you know Tommy?**_

I folded the paper and handed it to Tommy. Cody read it and after a couple minutes he sent it back.

**_He's my roommate… From what I heard from Tommy there is something to tell. We should talk over lunch ok?_**

I looked over at Cody and nodded. The bell rang and Cody followed me to lunch. We got our food and found a seat in the corner.

* * *

"So dish" Cody said as we sat down.

"What did Tommy tell you?" I ask. He shook his head.

"Nope you spill first." He said. I sighed and told him the story.

"So what it all comes down to is I thought we were in love and he broke my heart." I finished.

"What do you mean thought?" Cody asked.

"Well I thought we were but its pretty obvious that Tommy doesn't feel that way about me. He gave me up so quickly at just the hint of fall coming." I explained. Cody shook his head.

"You really don't know do you?" He says.

"Know what" I ask He just shakes his head.

"You should talk to him.," he says taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

I thought about what he said. Yeah maybe I should talk to him. One little talk wont hurt, then I can go back to ignoring him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it took longer then a week Im really sorry. but here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**In this chapter I used to songs, "ALmost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy and "Crawling Back To You" by The Backstreet Boys. when I use songs I usually try to keep it to the songs used in Instant Star but I found that hard to do with this one..**

**Okay so please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

I walked toward my dorm fuming, why the hell did he have to be in all my classes. I had jus finished classes for the day and Tommy was in all of them, my luck sucks. I kept walking not paying attention to anyone, I didn't see the guy in front of me until he abruptly stopped and I ran into him, I was about to fall but the blond quickly turned around and caught me. I looked up and his beautiful green eyes seemed to capture my blue ones. For a moment I just stared into his eyes, forgetting how to speak. But his voice brought me back to reality.

"Are you ok?" he asks. Unable to find my voice I just nodded. "Your Jude Harrison right?" He knows my name? I nodded again.

Finally finding my voice I ask, "How do you know my name?"

"We had class together last year," the blond answered. "My name is Brain O'Connor" I raked my brain trying to remember that name but I didn't. How could I not remember this guy?

I shook my head, "Sorry doesn't sound familiar." I replied feeling bad that he knew me and I didn't know his. My phone rang then, "Hold on one second please." I said to Brain pulling my phone from my pocket.

"Hello"

"Jude where are you? I've been standing outside your door for ten minutes now" Scarlet complained on the other end.

"Oops sorry Hun, I got caught up in something else." I looked up at Brain and smiled. "I'll be there in a minute." I hung up and turned my attention back to Brain.

"It was nice to meet you Brain" I said, "I have to run, but I hope to run into again sometime." He nodded and smiled. I said good-bye and headed up to my dorm. I reached my dorm and let Scarlet in. we got settled and started on the song.

"So what should our song be about?" I asked.

Scarlet thought about it for a second and replied, "Lets write a song about love." I rolled my eyes just like Scarlet, but I agreed wit her.

"What kind of love?"

"Summer love." She replied with out thinking this time.

"Why summer love?" I asked her

"Well you just went through one didn't you? Why not write about it, with my input of course."

"Why would I want to write about it" I glared at her.

"It would help you let go of all that anger maybe." She replied. I sighed not wanting to argue.

"Fine" I replied and we got to work on the lyrics.

"Why Spanish lullabies?" I asked half way through after she had grabbed the pencil and notebook from me and started erasing my lyrics.

"Because this song is about both of us and right now it sounds like it's more about you so I'm changing some of it to fit me."

"Fine" I replied avoiding another argument.

An hour later we called it quits and agreed to meet tomorrow in the music hall.

After saying good-bye to Scarlet I looked over at the clock, deciding that it wasn't to late to go talk to Tommy I put on my shoes and walked down the hall toward his room.

I knocked once and waited for him to open. He opened the door and looked surprised.

"Jude what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He looked back into his room and then back to me.

"Now's not a good time Jude." He said.

"Tom who's at the door?" came a female voice from within, I looked up at Tommy questioning. He didn't have time to answer my questioning look, the owner of the voice appeared at his side. I glared at the brunette while she looked me up and down her blue eyes judging.

She turned to Tommy, "Tommy who is this?" she asked. Tommy just stared at her.

Finally I spoke up for myself. "Jude, and you are?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. The asshole has already moved on.

"Ashley" she replied. "Now if you don't mind Tommy and I were kind of in the middle of something." She turned her attention back to Tommy. "Right Tommy?" Tommy tore his eyes from my face and looked over at her. He nodded.

"Yeah we we're" he turned back to me. "Can we talk about this later?"

I shook my head. "Its not important." I replied. Tommy nodded and Ashley shut the door. As I turned to go back to my room I ran into Cody.

"I wouldn't walk into your room right now. Tommy's in there with some girl." I said before walking around him and toward my room.

"Wait Jude." Cody yelled running to catch up with me. "Its not what it looks like" I just glared at him, why the hell was he trying to defend Tommy. Did he think I was that stupid.

"I know what I saw, Cody" I said.

"No you don't Jude." He replied.

"Stop treating me like I'm stupid." I said before walking around him and in my room and slamming the door in hid face.

* * *

I did my best to avoid Tommy and Cody the rest of the week, and when it was impossible to avoid them I ignored them both the best of my ability. I didn't want to hear them lie to me. I couldn't believe Cody was trying to lie to me, he was supposed to be my best friend. Tommy well he broke my heart it wasn't hard to believe he would lie to me but Cody. How could he?

Monday came and it was time for Scarlet and I to perform our song. Last Tuesday we had met at the music hall and decided to out the lyrics to piano. When Mr. Johnson called us up I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach. How was I going to sing this song in front of Tommy? I couldn't care less if any of the other people in my class heard but part of this song was about Tommy and now I had to sing it in front of me. Why did I let Scarlet talk me into writing a song about my summer love?

Scarlet sat down at the piano and I took the wooden stool next to it. Turning to Mr. Johnson I explained our process.

"Well we first decided that our song was going to be about love, we each put a little into it. I think if you know us you will be able to tell which part is about who." I said. "This song is called Almost Lover." I took a deep breath and nodded to Scarlet. She began to play; as she played I found a place on the back wall to fixate my eyes so I wouldn't look at Tommy while I sang. Finally it was time I took one last deep breath and began to sing.

_**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images**_

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I tried to remind myself to breath and not look at Tommy but I found it really hard.

_**  
I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**_

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I couldn't help it my eyes drifted to his face, this part he would recognize I knew.

_**  
We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
**_

I couldn't help the smile that came as I sang that part, it was one of my favorite memories of us and I saw him give a half smile as he remember that day in the park, when we had followed the sound of music and found a man playing the guitar. I stared at the man as he played, I was surprised when Tommy took my hand and twirled me. We danced in the middle of the park people passing all around us some of them were probably staring but I didn't care all I saw was Tommy and the smile he was giving me as we continued to dance.

_**  
And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no**_

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

My eyes stayed on Tommy the rest of the song, the half smile faded and I saw a hint of sadness come across his face.

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

Finally the song was over and I tore my eyes away from his and smiled as the class applauded. Scarlet and I gave a quick bow before taking our seats.

"Very good girls." Mr. Johnson said. "Alright next are Tommy and Ashley." Ashley? I looked over and saw the same brunette follow Tommy up to the front of the room. Ashley took a guitar and Tommy sat on the same wooden stool I had. He looked over at Mr. Johnson.

"When we first started writing this song, we weren't sure what to write about. But as we got to talk we both found that we had something in common. This song is about losing someone you love. This is the acoustic version of Crawling Back To You" He looked over at Ashley and nodded. As Ashley played Tommy's eyes found their way to mine. He gave a half smile and nodded, as if to say this song is for you. I think I must have been imaging it. He couldn't be singing to me could he? He began to sing,

**_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am_**

My breath caught as he sang, could this song really be about me?

_**  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you  
**_

His eyes never left mine and I knew this song was for me. Scarlet said something next to me but I didn't hear her and didn't bother to turn to ask her what she said, I wasn't going to take my eyes from his and didn't want to miss a sing word of this song.

_**  
I know you're in there and you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell  
Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am**_

Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you

If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man

His eyes pleaded with mine, as if asking me to forgive him asking me to take him back. I was surprised when I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I quickly brought my hand up to whip it away.

_**  
But baby here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you**_

Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah  
Now I'm crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you

When he finished the class gave him the same amount of applause they gave us and he finally tore his eyes from mine as he and Ashley gave a little bow. I watched as he made his way back to his seat. Now I really needed to talk to him.


	4. Author Note

Guys!

Im so sorry that I havnt posted, My computer broke and I lost everything so I'm gonna have to rewrite everything…so please bear with me well I get this going again, I will be back as soon as I can..

Thanks as always to all my readers, and those of you who take the time to review..

I will be back

Bye guys!

Cassie


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Im back, this chapter isnt really long but I hope you like it.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

I sat in my room late at night trying to write a new song. But I found myself getting stuck on words and my mind kepy drifting to Tommy. I hadnt talk to Tommy in a week. I wasnt sure what I should say to him. And as I sat in my room I still didnt know what to say to him but I decided that I needed to stop putting it off and go talk to him. I put on my shoes and went to find Tommy. I found him sitting in the common room watching T.V. when he saw me he turned it off.  
"Hey" he said.

"Hi." I replyed. "Can we talk"

"Sure." he nodded and I sat down next to him. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I want to know the real reason you broke up with me, and dont give me the crap about summer ending I talked to Cody I know thats not why." He seemed surprised at my forwardness but nodded.  
"Okay, you really want to know why?" I nodded. "I never told you but I come from a very wealthy French family. My parents moved to Canada about a year before I was born, and we've lived there ever since. Most of my family still lives in France, and most of them still hold to very old traditional veiws. When I told them about you they wernt happy, they told me that I had to stop seeing you because..." he stopped.

"Because why?" I asked. He shook his head, not wanting to tell me, he took a deep breath then said

"Because Im engaged to someone else." My mouth fell open as I gapped at him.

"Your what?" I asked in disbeleif.

"Engaged, to a woman in France. It's an agganged marraige my family forgot to tell me about untill now." he avoided looking at me instead he stared at his hands. "When they told me I was in shock, then I got angry, how could they have kept something like that from me. Then I told them I wasnt going to do it, that they couldnt make me. I told them I loved you" He finally looked at me. "I told them that they could just decide who I was going to be with, but then they said they were sending me away to some boarding school so I was forced to end it with you. But look at us now, still together."

"But we're not together Tommy, you broke up with me and your engaged to someone else. There is no us anymore." I reminded him.

"But there can be Jude. We can be us again, after I saw you the first day in the hall, I called my mom and told her you were here, I told them again that I wasnt going to marry that French woman, that I wanted you and I was going to have you again. So they've decided to let me have a chance to be with you, they say that if we can make it work that they will get me out of the arranged marriage and we can be together." He grabbed my hand. "Please Jude give me another chance." His eyes pleaded with me, but I shook me head.

"I dont know Tommy, I need time to think. I'm sorry." I withdrew my hand from his and got up from the couch and walked back to me dorm.

* * *

The next day I avoided Tommy as much as I could, I wasnt sure of what to make of what he said to me. Should I be upset that he didnt tell me the truth, or should I be happy that he wants me back, I wasnt sure so I decided to have no contact with him till I was sure. As I walked to lunch, I saw Tommy in front of me and I found myself drifting to old memories of him, I was in the middle of a memory of our first kiss when I colided with somebody, I fell backwards and hit my head on the pavment. Pain shot threw my head, I tried to sit up but found I was being pushed back down.

"Dont move your head." came a male voice I opened my eyes and found the owner of that voice was Brain.

I closed my eyes again and said, "We have to stop meeting like this." He laughed and examined my head.

"Doesnt look like theres any blood." he grabbed my hand and helped me up slowly. I felt a little dizzy and steadied myself against him.

"Thank you" I said "No problem. so where were you headed before we collided." he asked.

"Uhm lunch"

"May I join you?" he smiled down at me.

"Sure" I replied

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah I think so" I got up and me and brain walked to lunch.

* * *

After lunch I went to my afternoon classes think about Brian, he had asked me to a movie tonight and I had said yes, I wasnt sure why, but I did. I think it would be good to meet new guys and not be so focused on Tommy.

In last period Tommy came and sat by me.

"Hi" he whispered so he wouldnt disrupt class.

"Hi" I said back.

"I was thinking, you want to do something tonight?" I looked over surprised, I wasnt expecting this.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Its a surprise. be ready at 10?" he asked I quickly thought through it, i didnt want to cancel my plans with Brain, that would just crush him, we had plans for 7 movies about 2 hours we should be back by 10.

"Sure sounds good."

"Great" he smiled, "Oh and dress warm." he winked and went back to sit next to Cory. wow tonight would be interesting.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Im Baccckk. sorry it took so long, just have so much school stuff going on. hope you like the new chapter. please read and reveiw. Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

I rushed back to my dorm after my last class to get ready for my date with Brian, we were going to a movie, so I decided on a pair of tight dark washed jeans, with a dark blue with a hint of purple, tank top, that brought out the blue in my eyes, I put my hair up into a messy ponytail, a little touch of mascara and lip gloss along with my black boots completed the look. I looked at the clock, time to go. I grabbed my jacket and keys, before leaving my room.

As I was about to turn the corner toward the front entrance I ran into Tommy. Oh shit, what do I tell him? I can't tell him about Brain but yet I don't want to lie to him either.

"Hey" he said looking me up and down, "you look good, got a date or something?" there was a touch of humor in his voice. I gave a nervous laugh and hit his arm lightly.

"You are so funny; actually I'm just heading off to a movie with a bunch of friends before I see you tonight." I felt bad about lying but I think he seemed to believe me.

"Oh okay, well have fun and I'll see you tonight." He smiled and kissed my cheek before letting me go. I practically ran to the spot in the park were I was suppose o be meeting Brain, when I got there I knew I was late, but he didn't look to upset. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a blue button down shirt. He smiled as I got closer and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek when I reached him.

"So you ready?" I nodded; he took my hand and led the way.

We saw a movie about aliens, and it was actually pretty good, considering I hate scary movies. After we went to a little coffee shop right across from the movie theater, there I found that Brain was not only cute, but he was smart and funny, and easy to talk to, and yet some how I didn't feel the same attraction to him as I did to Tommy. I wonder why that is? After coffee we went back to the campus, he walked me to my door and as I was unlocking my door and telling him how much fun I had tonight I was debating on whether or not I should kiss him. I knew he wanted to kiss me, but did I want to kiss him? Before I could decide, Brain turned me around and placed his lips firmly on mine with no warning, the kiss was short, but it was long enough for me to know that he was not the one I wanted to be kissing and that I needed to end this now, because I did want Tommy, I love Tommy. The kiss ended, there was no spark, no feeling to it.

"Sorry." He said, "I just wanted to figure out if I was attracted to you or not."

"And?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing" he laughed, "You?"

I shook my head, "No nothing, actually to tell you the truth I'm in love with someone else."

"Really?" He asked "Then why did you say yes to me?"

"I was trying to deny it, but I can't." I explained.

"Jude there's something I feel like I should tell you."

"Okay?"

"I used you as a test." He said, I was confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand." I said

"You were a test, I went out with you to try and figure out if I was gay or not, and I am ………gay I mean." What?! He's gay. Oh wow. I just laughed.

"Well I'm happy I could be of service then." I said through my laughter, Brain laughed with me and gave me a hug.

"Friends?" he asked.  
"Of course." I said giving him another hug.

"Okay now I have to go get ready for my date with Tommy, the one I'm in love with." I said pulling out of his hug.

"Well good luck tonight." Brain said, and with one last smile he was gone.

I opened the door to my dorm and looked at the clock, I had five minutes before Tommy would show up, I went to my closet, decided not to change and grabbed a black sweater, and put it on and went the mirror, I checked my hair and make-up one last time before there was a knock at the door. Tommy I thought, butterflies in my stomach as I went to the door and opened it. And there he was, I took my time look at him from bottom to top, enjoying every second, he was wearing, light blue jeans with a hole in the knee, a red button down shirt, and his hair was gelled back in his normal hair style, his eyes met mine as I smiled at him, that was when I noticed he wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to cancel tonight I'm sorry." He said simply.

The smile left my face and all I said was "Oh."

"Well I'll see you in class Monday." He said, before turning to go, wait no he can't go yet I have to tell him.

"Wait Tommy" I said, he turned. "There's something I want to tell you, you want to come in for minute?" He nodded and walked into my room; I closed the door, and turned to look at him.

"Tommy, tonight I wasn't out with friends, I was out on a date with a guy, He had asked me out earlier today before you did, and I said yes because I was hoping that I would be able to get my mind off of you and deny my feelings for you, but I couldn't." I stopped for a second to gage Tommy's reaction to what I was telling him, but as I searched his face I found no emotion at all, he looked completely blank as he waited for me to continue. "So anyways, When he walked me to my room, he kissed me, and that was when I fully realized, that he wasn't the one I wanted to be kissing, its you. I love you Tommy and I'm ready to give you that chance." I finished. I looked at my feet for a few seconds, not wanting to meet his eyes, but as he came to me I couldn't help but look up. Without a word he captured my lips with his, he kissed me with such passion it made my knees weak. I brought my arms to his neck pulling him closer to me. He began moving me toward my bed when there was a load knock on the door.  
"Tommy, you in there?" came a muffled female voice. He pulled out of my embrace, and sighed. He went to the door and opened it. Out in the hall stood a woman, with golden blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. She wore a tight black dress, her arms were crossed and she had a look of impatience on her face.

"I thought I told you to wait in my room." Tommy said, his voice as cold, as the expression on his face.

"Like I'm going to let my fiancé go see his new girlfriend while I sit in his room, like the dirty little secret." She replied with just as much coldness in her voice. Then she turned to me. "Hi" she said her voice now fake sweet. "My name is Elaina, you must be the new girl my fiancé is cheating on me with."

All I could think was oh shit.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so lots of drama in this chapter, you will get to meet a new character, and I think so far I like this chapter best. So let me know what you think. **

**Thanks guys for reading. And thank you to those of you who take time to review.**

* * *

"I HATE HIM!" I screamed as I took my boots off and threw them at the wall. Scarlet sat beside me trying to calm me down, but nothing was working, I was in a rage that could not be stopped.

"How Could He Do This To Me" I continued this time pacing back and forth from wall to wall of my dorm.

"What did he do?" Scarlet questions.

I had texted her after Tommy and the bitch left my room together. Telling her I needed her here now, and here she was listening to me rant. I continued to pace ignoring her and whispering under my breath about the skanky bitch and the asshole that had been in my room not but five minutes ago. Finally Scarlett got up and stopped me, placing both of her hands on my shoulders.

"Jude, you need to calm down and breathe. Take a deep breath." She inhaled and exhaled, demonstrating what is was that she wanted me to do. I copied her. And as I felt my heart beat return to normal, I went to sit on my bed. Scarlet sat next to me and waited for me to tell her what happened. I took another deep breath and told her, talking rapidly not bothering to breathe in between sentences.

"Tonight I was suppose to have a date with Tommy, he showed up at my door right on time and told me he couldn't make it, that he had something else to do, so I was like okay but there's something I need to tell you, so he came in and I told him how I loved him and wanted to be with him. And it was going great he kissed me and we might have gone further except." I stopped for a second to breathe then continued, "A girl whose name I refuse to speak showed up and ruined the moment, and that girl is Tommy's fiancé! And he totally blew me off, and went out with her, told me he was going to France to meet her family and that we could talk when he got back, but that he thought it was too late for us." I finished, just as I felt the tears coming to my eyes. Great, now I'm crying, I wasn't going to cry, but now I found that I couldn't make the tears go away, Scarlett saw the tears and quickly brought me to her, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my hair as I cried. She rocked me gently back and forth make a shushing noise, trying to calm and sooth me. After what seemed like forever I stopped crying, I pulled out of her embrace and quickly whipped the tears from my eyes, my best friend stared at me concern written all over her face. I told her I was okay, that I had a brief break down but it was all better now. She still didn't seem to believe me; she got up and said she would be back in a few minutes. I nodded and watched her leave. Then going to the mirror I whipped off the remaining make up from my face and changed into my sweats and tank top. As I brought the shirt over my head Scarlett walked back in carrying all different kinds of junk food, from chips to ice cream to cookie dough to chocolate, behind her came Cody carrying my favorite pop and a bunch of movies.

"We have invited ourselves to your dorm for a sleepover" announced Scarlet smiling. I smiled back loving my best friends. We ended up watching _The Notebook_ which was probably not the best movie to watch with a broken hearted girl but I had a good time laughing and talking with my best friends. We ate way too much and in the morning I could feel the sugar hangover, but it was worth it. It helped me get through my classes, and activities without thinking about Tommy to much.

* * *

Three Months Later….

Days began to turn into weeks and the weeks into months and as it became clearer and clearer that Tommy was not coming back I began not looking for him every time I walked into a class room. I also found that there were some pretty cute boys in my classes, and I started going out more often. And while most of these boys were very good guys and easy to talk to, all the things I looked for, I found that it didn't matter, that every time I'd kiss of hug them my mind would flash to Tommy and I'd be left wondering what happened to him. Why was it that he wasn't back in school? But then I would scold myself, knowing very well that I should not think about him, seeing as how he just decided to up and leave and never call or email me. But still I wonder whatever happened to my first love. But then, I met Keith…

I met Keith at a night club, Scarlet had got us Fake IDs so we could go out and she thought that maybe it would help me forget about Tommy. We went shopping the afternoon before, and I got a pair of tight low rise jeans, a blue halter with a silver shimmer that was help up by two strings, one around my beck and the other around my waist. I bought a new pair of shoes, silver flats, and a silver clutch to match. And as I dressed for the night I felt the good feeling that only new clothes and shoes could give me. I felt hotter then I had in three months. I met Scarlet and her room; she had chosen a black dress, with red pumps and a red clutch. And together we looked hott.

The night club was load, we got pass the bouncer with no problem, and also the bartender too, the Fake IDs worked perfectly. I was on my second sour apple martini when a cute guy with shaggy blond hair and blue eyes came to the bar, Scarlet had already ran off to dance with some Italian hottie, so I was left at the bar with my sour apple martini. He came up behind me and whispered in my ear

"Hey." I turned around and smiled up at him.

"Hi." I said load enough for him o hear me.

"Can I buy you another?" He asked pointing at my almost empty glass I nodded.

"Thanks"

"No problem, You wanna dance?" he smiled I gave him a once over, thought to myself, well he's no Tommy but you know what to hell with Tommy. I grabbed the mysterious guys hand and led him out into the crowds of people. We found a little spot and started to dance. When we started dancing there was a respectful amount of distance between us, but as the songs grew fast and the dance floor grew hotter it was like our bodies gravitated toward one another. And the next thing I knew we were meshed together, no distance between us, both of us breathing hard as our bodies moved in one to the beat. I could feel the bulge in his pants as I moved my hips so my ass rubbed up against his crotch. I smiled as he brought his head near my neck and his hands to my hips, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck, and it made me moan out load as he brought his lips to kiss the spot behind my ear. I placed my hands on his, and lifted my head toward him, as our bodies continued to move we locked eyes, and it was like a switch turned on, and next thing I knew I was turning around bring my arms around his neck and pulling him so my lips would touch his. At first he didn't kiss m back, but that didn't last long. He deepened the kiss bring himself closer to me. The kiss was heated and unstoppable or it would have been if it went for my best friend coming up just then and pulling me out the lip lock and toward the door. I tried to pull away from her to get back to him; I at least wanted to know the name of the guy who had kissed me like that. But it was no use, her hold was strong on my arms and I couldn't get out she kept going on and on about how we had to get back to school in the next ten minute or we would be in detention for weeks, but I didn't care I just wanted to run back to that beautiful stranger the one who had giving me a feeling I hadn't felt since Tommy. I silently wished for him to come out and find me, before my best friend could find a cab, so at least I could ask him his name. A name to go with his wonderful face.

Just then as if hearing my wish he came running out of the club his blue eyes searched the crowd, until they rested on mine. A smile came to his face and he made his way though the crowd. When he stood there in front of me he put out his hand, as if we were not just making out on the dance floor five minutes ago, I smiled gave a little laugh and took his hand, shaking it.

"My name is Keith" he said with just a little hint of an accent.

"Jude" I responded instantly.

"Jude" he repeated, not letting go of my hand "can I see you again?" he asked.

I smiled even wider and nodded letting go of his hand and pulling a pen from my purse. I grabbed his hand and quickly jotted down my cell number.

"Call me sometime" I said before jumping in the cab Scarlet and finally been able to hail for us.

"Who was that?" Scarlet asked as I stared out the back of the window at his shrinking figure.

"Oh just this guy I met." I responded laughing.

After that night you could always find me and Keith together, I found out that he was a freshman in college, and also from the south, which would explain the accent. He freaked a little about the fact that I was a senior in high school, but he's okay with it now, he made me give him my Fake ID and told me I shouldn't be out clubbing when I'm underage. And now he has invited me to a party, but has said that I won't be allowed to drink…

* * *

"Come on!" Scarlet urged me "We are going to be late."

"There is no such thing as being late to a college party honey." I reminded her.

"I'm coming I'm coming" I said as she scolded me again about being late, I grabbed my knee high boots which I have nicknamed my hooker boots. After zipping them up I went to the mirror and gave myself a once over, my hair fell around my shoulders, framing my face. The short strap less red dress I chose fit me perfectly; hugging every one of my curves just right, the black knee high boots completed the look, showing only a little bit . I smiled I had to say I looked pretty damn good. Another yell from my best friend had me grabbing my purse and rushing out the door.

We arrived to the sound of overly load music, and a bunch of people standing around, the party was suppose to be at the college but my boyfriend called me to tell me it was relocated to a house out near the lake. I began scanning the crowd looking for Keith, and found him standing with a bunch of guys. Grabbing Scarlet's hand I led the way through the crowd and toward the guys. When we reached the group Scarlett instantly made herself at home hanging on one of the guys with blond hair and green ears. She began whispering in his ear, and giggling like a small school girl. I rolled my eyes and went to stand next the Keith who wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I breathed in his familiar scent, liking the feeling of his hard body so close to mine. I turned my self around forgetting about his friends, and brought my lips to his ready for a long heated kiss, which he gave with no objection. His hands stayed on my hips and my fingers messed themselves in his hair. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted with a smile. The kiss continued till one of his friends finally said something along the lines of get a room. Keith pulled away smiling, and looking at me, his eyes darkened with desire. I smiled too, pushing myself against him, feeling the hardness in his pants.

"You want to take this upstairs." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and held up a finger to tell him to wait a minute while I grabbed my best friend who was in a very heated lip lock with the blond haired guy.  
"Hey." She complained as I pulled her way from the crowd.

"Do you even know the guys name." I asked forgetting for a second why it is that I had pulled her away. She smiled and shook her head.

"I think he told me, but all that kissing made me forget." She laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Yes Yes I know sometimes I'm just a little bit slutty." She read my mind exactly.

"Okay well back to me." I said "I am going upstairs, to find a room with Keith, so don't coming looking for me okay." I said smiling; she gave me a little face and nodded. "Now go" I said pointing to the blonde. "The nameless guy awaits, my slutty friend." She looked at me with a fake hurt expression before laughing and running back to a heated lip lock with the blond.

I grabbed Keith's hand and led the way to the stairs, it took us five minutes to find an empty room, he closed the door as I unzipped my boots and took them off, then I pulled him close to me, kissing him with as much heat and passion as I could. My hand went around his neck as his went to my hips pulling me even closer until there was no space between us and every part of my body could feel the hardness of his body. I backed us toward the bed, never letting his lips leave mine, somewhere along the lines of backing us toward that bed though I lost my footing, and we fell to the floor, he let my lips go for a second as I burst out laughing, before pulling him close again not caring that this was the floor and not a bed, just needing him to be closer. His hands left my hips as we continued to kiss, and started to roam my body; I pushed him off of me for a second and smiled at his confused look.

"I like to be on top." I whispered as I pushed him roughly onto his back and brought my body on top of his. He smiled and I brought my lips back to his, as his hand began to wander again, this time he found the zipper on the back of my dress and began unzipping, then slowly, with my help, he slid the dress down my body until it lay on the floor next to my discarded boots.

"Let's move this to the bed." I whispered into his mouth in between kisses. He nodded as I got up, pulling him up with me. I began taking off his shirt as we made out way to the bed loving the feeling of my hands coming in contact with his toned abs and muscular arms. He kissed me again, this time only a small kiss on the lips before kissing my jaw line down to my neck, I let out a soft moan as he nipped the side of my neck.

We fell to the bed then me on bottom him on top. He kissed me hard on the mouth as I began to unzip his pants, pushing them down his hips and to his ankles where he quickly pushed them off along with his shoes and socks. Now we were all but naked, and still it felt as if there was too much clothing between us. I was about to pull down his boxers when the door to the room opened. Keith looked up and told whoever it was that this room was occupied. A male voice gave their apologies and went to leave. I was about to pull Keith back in when something about that voice made me stop.

"Wait" I said pushing Keith off of me so I could get a better look at the owner of that voice. Oh. My. God. His familiar blue eyes met mine. I sat up forgetting for the moment that I was all but naked.

"Tommy!" I said, he stared at me, the same look of surprise on his face that was on mine.

"Jude!" he breathed in a way that normally I would have considered sexy and provocative but not at this moment because I looked to the side of him and saw the girl hanging on his arm, the same snotty blond from the dorm and the surprise look left my face replaced with a cold hard look.

"Nice of you to call Tommy." I said coldly. He looked from Keith back to me and his surprise look left his face as well replaced with a cold look to match mine.

"Nice of you to wait for me Jude." He retorted.

"Wait for you!" I just about yelled standing up and getting in his face "You were the one who told me that it couldn't ever work between us, and then you left, and didn't even bother to call or email, nothing for five months months, FIVE MONTHS Tommy, and now you come back and expect me to be sitting around waiting for a guy who told me that it would never work." The rage I had felt three months ago returned and I slapped him, hard. His eyes got big with surprise at the sudden violence.

"You left me, Tommy, not the other way around so don't put that shit on me." I said a little quieter this time, but with the same amount of anger. I felt the tears coming to my eyes, shit shit shit, I can't cry in front of him. I grabbed my dress and boots and quickly left the room, forgetting all about Keith for the moment. Lucky for me the upstairs was pretty much empty except for the couples in the room doing what I should be doing right now, but of course Tommy ruins everything. I finally found a bathroom and locked myself in it, feeling the tears coming to my eyes, the tears from the past three months came to my eyes now and I didn't even care, I just let them out, as I slid down the wall of the bathroom, still in my black lacy bra and panties. I cried and cried, feeling the full hurt of what Tommy did to me.

A soft knock came from the door and I looked up, sniffling and wiping the tears from my eyes, and opened the door, to tell the drunken idiot that this bathroom was taken, but it wasn't a drunken idiot, it was Keith fully dressed. He was about to say something but then took a better look at me and closed his mouth; instead he pushed the door open and let himself in before closing and locking it. Then wordlessly he brought me into his arms, and at this gesture I felt the tears come again. I clung to him as I continued to cry he slowly brought us to the floor his back to the wall and me curled up in his lap crying. I hadn't realized how much Tommy hurt me till now, and now that the I was finally letting it all I found that I couldn't stop. I just held to Keith, who didn't for a moment let me go. I clung to him like he was my only safety in this world. He was my knight in shinning armor at that moment, and I was so grateful to him. After what seemed like forever I felt the tears slowly fade, and my eye lids began to droop as I fought to stay awake but lost the battle in the end. I fell asleep in his arms, taking comfort in him and his familiar smell. As I dozed in and out of consciousness I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I love you" I smiled and tried to say it back but found myself slipping back into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 7

**Read and Review please…**

* * *

I awoke in a bed that was not mine; I had a monstrous head ach, and could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened last night. I vaguely remembered yelling at Tommy, slapping him, but after that it all got a little foggy. I sat up slowly feeling my head ach worsen, ugh it was as if I had a hang over, but I do not remember drinking.

Keith walked through the door just then and I winced at the load noise, as pain shot through my head. He saw me wince and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry baby" he said handing me some Advil and a glass of water. I thanked him and took it before lying down again.

"How did I get here and where exactly is here anyways?" I asked pulling one arm over my eyes to block out the light of the sun. He came to lye next to me.

"Your at my friends house, I couldn't bring you back to the dorm and Scarlet wasn't to be found anywhere, so my friend offered us his guest bedroom." I nodded as I brought my head to his chest.

"Thank you" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'd do anything for you Jude." He replied simply as I drifted back to sleep.

This time when I woke up my head ach didn't hurt as bad, but I found that I was yet again alone. I sat up slowly as to not cause myself pain and looked around. No sign of Keith anywhere, I head a faint clatter coming from outside my door, and got up to investigate the noise. I found Keith in the kitchen, cooking something that smelt really really good. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good morning" I said smiling. He laughed.

"More like evening honey" He pointed at the clock. 6:30!

"Why did you let me sleep so late? I have to get back to school, I'm gonna get a detention for sure." I said scrambling around trying to find my boots.

"Honey calm down, it's Saturday and Scarlet already covered for you. I just have to get you back by 9." He said, and I calmed down a little.

"Oh" I said "So what are you making?" I asked eyeing the pan.

"I made you an omelet, I know its more of a breakfast food, but honestly it's the only thing I can really make." He laughed and I smiled. The omelet did smell pretty good. "So if you will please go sit down you can eat before you go back." I sat at the table and he brought me my omelet with a big glass of orange juice. I dug in right away, I was hungrier then I thought. As I ate he sat at the other end of the table watching me. Looking like he wanted to say something, oh no, this is probably about last night.

"Jude" he finally said. "We need to talk about what happened last night." I nodded swallowing what was in my mouth.

"I know."

"I don't know who that Tommy guy is, but it looked like you two had some history, and he seemed to have hurt you pretty bad."

"He did. He hurt me pretty bad." I said thinking back to last night when I had slapped him.

"And also I was wondering how you feel about what I said to you in the bathroom." He asked. Wait what, what did he say, I tried to remember but found that anything past slapping Tommy was foggy. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Keith but I don't remember anything past slapping Tommy." His face fell, he looked hurt.

"Oh" he said. "Well then it's no big deal. Forget it. It wasn't important."

"You sure" I asked he smiled and nodded.

"So finish eating and then I'll drive you back to school." He got up and went to walk out of the room.

"Hey Keith" I stopped him.

"Yeah" he responded

"Where is your friend?" I asked just noticing now that the house was empty besides us.  
"He had a class at the college." He said before walking out of the room. I finished eating trying really hard to remember what it was that Keith had said to me, but nothing came to mind. I wasn't looking forward to going back to school I know that Tommy is back now, and I don't know if I am ready to face him. But again I will have to, since he is in ALL of my classes. I located my boots next to the front door I quickly put them on, and then went in search of Keith. I found him in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror; I saw a tear run down his cheek before he noticed I was standing there. He quickly wiped it away and turned to me all traced of sadness gone from his face.

"You ready to go" he asked.

"Keith what's wrong" I said worried.

"Nothing" he replied turning away from me. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit" I went to him and made him look at me. "Tell me. Please"

"I told you its nothing. So Stop Asking!" he just about yelled, I stepped away from him, surprised that he would yell at me.

"Fine" I said, "Can you take me back now." He nodded and left the bathroom.

The car ride back was silent, I didn't know what his problem was, but he sure as hell didn't want to share with me. And I wasn't going to press him; I was going to let him tell me when he was ready. He pulled up to the front of the gates to the school, where I would have to get out and walk, since he wasn't allowed inside the gates. I turned to him.

"Well good night Keith" I said. He nodded and said good night too. Without kissing him I got out and watched as he drove away. Then I began the long walk.

The next morning I awoke from a dream about Keith, in this dream I was in a bathroom and Keith was there. I was crying a lot, and he was holding me, and just before I awoke he told me he loved me. I had no idea what this dream meant, what I did know however is that Keith wouldn't have said I love you to me already, I mean it's only been two months. It was too soon for him to be saying that, but still I couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that my dream was actually more then a dream.

There came a knock on my door, I didn't even bother finding something to wear I just answered the door in my white tank top and black lacy panties. My auburn hair was a complete mess I knew, but I didn't care. I swung open the door, and there stood Tommy, looking like a god as usual. I turned my face into a look of "I wish you would leave" even though I was completely ecstatic he was here. We really need to talk.

"Hi" I said, as if his presence was an annoyance.

"Hi" he replied back, not smiling, his eyes drifted to my chest for a moment.

"What are you doing here" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as I realized I wasn't wearing a bra and my boobs were giving Tommy there own little hello.

"Jude we need to talk." He said lifting his eyes from my chest.

"Ok" I said. "Give me a minute to get dressed." He nodded as I shut the door. I went to the closet and selected my tight low rise jeans, and an electric blue tee-shirt. Grabbing a black bra, to match my lacy black panties I got dressed quickly, then went back to the door and invited him in. He went to sit in my desk chair as I went to sit on my bed.

"Jude, I'm sorry I disappeared for five months, I can't give you a good excuse for why I didn't call you." He said simply.

"Okay, so what happened in the last five months that you didn't return to school?"

"Nothing really" he said simply. "We left that night for France, we got there I met her parents, they are really nice. We talked, they mostly talked about the wedding, and when it came time to leave I didn't want to, I didn't want to be at school, so I just didn't come back, I stayed for awhile. But I did miss you Jude, I miss you a lot."

"Then why didn't you come back, why didn't you call why didn't you write me, any kind of contact would have been nice Tommy" I felt myself getting angry with him again, but I had to keep it in check so I didn't end up slapping him once more.

"I told you Jude I have no good reason for not contacting you. I just didn't know what to say. We kind of left it a little weird. And now you're with Keith, and I'm still engaged."

I nodded. "Yes you are, so where does that leave us?" I wondered. Tommy thought about this for a moment before answering.

"We can try and be friends if you want." He said.

"Friends" I scoffed. "Why do most guys do that? They get all hot and heavy with you for a little why then they back off and say lets just be friends. What about me turns guys off?"

"Nothing Jude, you are perfect." We locked eyes and for a moment I saw that same look of desire I use to see all the time, but just as quick as it was there it was gone and Tommy was once again guarded.

"Then why do you just want to be my friend Tommy?" I asked but before he could answer I continued. "If I'm so perfect then why aren't you with me?"

"Because your with Keith." He said simply.

"Oh" I said, remembering Keith now. I sighed, thinking that maybe friendship was better then nothing.

"We can try to be friends Tommy" I said. He nodded and got up.

"Well I should go. Good bye Jude."

"Bye Tommy"

* * *

I had that dream again last night, the one of me and Keith in the bathroom I think it means something, but I don't know what. I also think I should call him. We haven't talked in a week, since the day after the party, and I'm worried about what it is that is bothering him. I reach for my phone and locate his number before pushing the call button. It rings a few times before going to voicemail. I sigh, wondering if he's avoiding me and leave him a voicemail asking him to call me back when he gets this. As I flip my phone closed there's a knock at the door. I go to open it and Scarlet is standing there, with a newspaper in her hand and a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" I ask. She holds up the newspaper and there on the front page is a picture of Keith the headline reads: **Local College Student Injured in Car Accident. **I grab the paper quickly scanning it, before finding what I was looking for. St. Mary's Hospital. I grab my phone, and head out of my dorm quickly locking it.

"Where are you going" Scarlet asks.

"To the Hospital." I reply walking toward the door.

"And how do you plan on getting there?" She asks. That makes me stop, hmm, who do I know that has a car? Tommy. I turn around and quickly make my way to his room and knock on his door. He answers in nothing but his boxers, and usually I would take time to examine his beautifully sculpted abs but right now I could careless, I show him the headline and ask him to drive me to the hospital. He nods and shuts the door to get dressed. I turn to Scarlet tell her that she doesn't need to come and asked if she could cover for me for the rest of the day.

Ten minutes later Tommy and I are at the hospital and I am rushing to the nurse's station.

"Could you tell me where I could Find Keith Johnson?" I ask the chubby browned haired lady at the desk.

"Are you family?" she asks. I had seen enough doctor shows to know that I should lie.

"Yeah I'm his sister and this is" I look at Tommy. "My Fiancé" I say looking back at the nurse who seems to have bought my lie. She starts typing on her computer then looks back up.

"Room 256" she says.

"Thank you" I reply and start down the hall toward the 200s. I find his room quickly and rush in, not even realizing that Tommy hasn't followed me in. There is Keith lying in the hospital bed, he looked terrible, I felt tears come to my eyes as I took in the sight of him. His entire body was full of bruises. He had a huge cut on his arm that looked like it was stitched up. His face had a bunch of tiny cuts all over. I walk to the side of the bed and carefully reach for is hand, holding it loosely in mine. At this gesture he stirs and opens his eyes, he turns his head toward me and smiles.

"Jude" his voice is raspy and quiet.

"I'm here Keith" I say as a tear falls down my cheek. He lifts his hand and gently whips away the tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry" he whispers. "I'm not dying" he smiles as I give a little laugh.

"You sure?" I ask. Smiling a little now, he nods.

"Good cuz you're not allowed to." I reply, and then asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know" he said, "I was driving up to see you, I was going to come apologize for getting mad at you the other day, and I went to turn, and the next thing I know I was being pulled out of the car and being put on the stretcher. They told me later that another car ran a red light and smashed into me. But I was lucky, nothing to serious wrong with me just some nasty bruises and a few cuts." He looked up. "Tommy brought you?" he asked. I looked back and saw Tommy standing with his back to the window.

"Yeah, I needed a ride." I said turning back to him. "So you're okay." I ask looking over his body again, unsure about how okay he could really be with all these bruises.

"Yeah I'm fine, they're going to keep me here for a few days just to make sure, but I should be able to come home in a week or so." I look back at him and smile before leaning forward to kiss him. Then remembering I'm supposed to be his sister I quickly kiss his cheek instead of his lip. He gives me a questioning look.

"I'm supposed to be your sister." I reply, he smiles and says oh. We talk for a little while longer before a nurse comes in and says its time for me to go. I say good bye tell him I'll come back tomorrow, then go in search of Tommy. I find him in the waiting room reading a magazine; he looks up as I come to sit next to him.

"He okay?" he asks, I nod.

"Thank you for driving me Tommy."

"Anything for you Jude." He says, I look up at him, locking eyes, he leans in like he might kiss me, and I find myself leaning into, but then stop, remembering Keith and Elaina and turn away so his lips touch my cheek.

"Ready to go?" he asks pulling away from me, acting unfazed about what just almost happened. I nod and we are heading out the door and back to school.


End file.
